


Heart on Sleeves and Promises

by nameless_constellation



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: M/M, i am very good and angst and nothing else, whelp look at all the ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_constellation/pseuds/nameless_constellation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made a promise to a boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, a flower crown on his head. They made a promise to love forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart on Sleeves and Promises

You wore your heart on your sleeve, just like the flower crown balancing delicately upon your head. A wreath of roses and lilies, flowers most pretty, adorning the person I most adored. You always toyed with that unraveling thread on your favourite sweater (even though you said you couldn't have favourites but you wore that so often) when you were nervous. (even though you said you couldn't be nervous because you couldn't **feel** ) Your eyes always darted around when you tried to lie, to assure me that everything was alright, that it's going to be fine. Even thought it wouldn't.

(Remember that time you had a stalker that nearly ended you?)  
(Remember that time your core nearly failed?)  
(REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU NEARLY DROWNED?)

And you always said, "no, no I don't."

Of course you don't, because you already drowned in all your sorrows and tears and problems left unsolved, leaving more a mess than before.

But there were the days when we were happy, when we were content with the life we led. You had worn your heart on your sleeve back then, even back when the sweater wasn't frayed. When we sat on the grassy fields, sipping cafeteria-grade coffee, looking at the clouds and pointing out stupid little shapes. (It's a dog; no it's a chick; no way it's us holding hands as we walk towards a future as bright as the sun). And I would kiss your cheek with a love so strong I thought it could overcome all that stood in our way; an imaginary barrier woven of my heartbeats. But I guess I was wrong.

(Remember the first date we had at the aquarium?)  
(Remember our first kiss under the sunset?  
(REMEMBER THE TIME WE PROMISED TO BE BY EACH OTHER FOREVER?)

And you didn't reply me, looking away so confused. Of course you wouldn't. You **didn't** know. You **couldn't** know. You **would never** know. Because you're not the you I've loved for the past 10 years but now you're still the you I **still** love.

You still kept that flower crown I gave to you, back before you left for the vast oceans. Even though the roses and lilies have withered, even though the sweater was ruined in your maiden trip to the seas. You still kept your heart on your sleeve, even though it's now cold and broken.

But I will love you so.

**Because I made a promise.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried okay. I love you both but y'all are too full of angst for me


End file.
